


Twisted Tails

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Exorcist Shiro, Full Demon Lance, I was on a Blue Excorsist binge okay!?, Lance Cardoso I'm naming in this Ficlet, Lance is a demon Familiar, M/M, Shiro is his master, Story in development can be seen as a oneshot, complicated relationship, half demon keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Okay, so Demons, especially at a young age are captured by humans and then molded into what they deem fit for society, Keith is an exceptional Demon who does as his Masters say and is perfect in everyway.Lance. Not so much. Shiro wonders why he was saddled with this pathetic excuse of a demon when he would give his left arm to have a well behaved one like Keith.That type of thinking is the reason Lance is so destructive in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if anyone saw Blue Exorcist season 2 where Rin has a golden tailsmen on his tail then Shuru kinda chants and it makes him go crazy? Yeah I found the scene kinda hot and tried to recreate it. Hope you guys enjoy.

 

Small growls erupted from the rattling cage, the sounds echoed in the dark Underground of the church illuminated by the soft orange glow of the candles with embedded crosses on them.

Shiro only raised an eyebrow at the small creature clawing at the cage it’s demonic face scowled looking angry and feral, a clawed hand slipped past the cage extending towards Shiro, until the cage thrummed with electricity and shocked the being inside.

It screeched mouth falling open and curling it’s hand back inside.

“What is this?” He asked at last once the demon stopped it’s tempter tantrum and held it’s hand close to it’s chest.

The other priests looked too terrified to speak “A Demon, Sir.” He began, he was trembling and kept eyeing the cage as if it wasn’t strong enough to hold the demon.

“A Familiar, sent for you to pick up.” Shiro crossed his arms not impressed with the sight of the demon, it looked like a child with warm Mocha skin and small yet vibrant blue eyes.

It looked weak and frail, Shiro was sorry for who would own this pathetic excuse of a demon. “And whose familiar is he?” Shiro asked feeling his lips coil into a smirk, until the Priest spoke.

“Yours.”

“....What?”

  
  


It was a quick and easy affair, Shiro took the cage home and drew a pentagram to keep the demon from escaping its confines. Once settled he planned to make a call to the ministry. There had to be some mistake, there was no way this…

He glanced at said demon and saw it was madly chewing the bars, making Shiro lose more faith.

No way was this supposed to be his demon. If someone was going to give him a demon it should’ve been Keith. He was young the same age as this one, but at least he was useful his skill set was far outmatched and was the reason he was kept alive and further trained by Kolivan.

Shiro opened the cage and waited for his Familiar to come out, the least he could do was try?

Fat chance.

 

As soon as the door unlocked the demon barreled out scuffing the chalked pentagram and broke free, he sped out of the room like a rabid animal, snarling and grunting and attacking the very walls.

It leapt from one room to another breaking photo frames and vases. Shiro cursed and chased after him, the demon skidded to a stop in a mad scramble and managed to climb the fridge in the corner and backed itself to the wall.

Shiro stepped closer then paused when it hissed, it’s whole body tensing and quivering while it’s eyes were wide and deranged.

There was no teaching this thing.

“Get down from there!” Shiro yelled and the thing only snapped at him, it’s fluffy tail slowly twitching back and forth. When Shiro took a step it did a mad dash, leaping down onto Shiro’s shoulder and used his foot onto Shiro’s head to pounce forward, Shiro yelped falling forward as he heard the demon run towards the doorway.

Shiro gasped, if he left the household-

Thinking fast Shiro locked his hands together and began to chant, strong and fast.

The demon faltered the golden ring arounds it’s tail shone and flickered, his whole tail twitched, then the demon screamed falling to all fours as a strange buzzing filled the room and the ring glowed brighter.

Shiro dared to stop chanting, he moved closer and grimaced at how high pitched the screams were coming from the demon as it clawed into the floor drool falling down it’s chin.

Shiro managed to draw another arcane circle around the demon and a few more sigils knowing for certain this one would keep the demon obtained.

 

He stopped chanting and the ring ceased to glow and the demon fell limp his muscles uncoiled from the strain and fell to the floor in a heap. 

Shiro gave a sigh of relief, finally he put the demon from point A to point B. Now was the next step.

How in the hell was he going to train him?

The demon coughed and looked at him finally uttering a choked sentence in it’s mother language. Shiro deduced he was being called a bald bastard.

He scowled then crossed his arms “My name is Shiro. And as of today I am your Master.” The demon’s eyes narrowed, either in retaliation or because he had no clue what Shiro just said.

  
  
  


Five years later…

 

“What the hell is that thing!? We can’t take it down with our guns!” A soldier cried out and ran back from the impending doom coming towards them.

The whole city was evacuated an hour ago as a huge monster that could only be called a God was running amuck in the city.

It was a huge white monster with popping yellow eyeballs that were glancing in every direction, it’s body round and robust and it’s mouth a gaping drooling hole, it then hiccuped like it was going to be sick but instead of acid, fire exploded forth and burned down a section of the houses now burning to a crisp.

The whole church, soldiers and exorcists tried to take it down through their own measures but nothing was happening.

 

“Sorry I’m late!” The others turned and gaped to see a boy with a cocky grin with his hands on his hips strut towards the front line. The others stared at him in shock, some were asking what a kid was doing here while others hissed a demon was in their ranks once they saw the bushy uncombed tail sway back and forth behind him, as well as the pointed ears and fanged smirk gracing his face.

 

“Lance!” Kolivan the head Priest gasped then his gaze narrowed “Where is Shiro?” Lance shrugged knowing full well they would rather have his Master here taking care of this Baby God instead of Lil ol him, but Beggars cannot be choosers.

“He had other business to attend to, so he sent me instead.” The others did not look happy about this and Lance knew better than anyone here.

 

He was a sad excuse of a demon, but if Shiro wanted him to do something, he’ll do it.

Kolivan seemed to be talking to someone before looking at Lance and gave a nod “Go ahead, we’ll leave it to you.”

“Thanks, pops.” Lance patted his back and stepped forward, he was always nervous about this part. Shiro always thought he could take down anything he placed in front of Lance, even with an audience of Exorcists waiting for him to screw up.

So far Lance has only failed a couple of times so his track record is pathetic, but he can’t give up, not yet.

Taking a breath he extended a hand a felt a familiar tug at his core as a gun materialised in his hand, he ignored the gasps of awe and aimed his gun, he used the glass binocular to see closer and pinpoint the gods weakness.

Every Demon or God had one, it was just finding it. 

It was taking too long, he could hear the others becoming restless as the God drew closer, Lance scowled he was going to have to guess, as if he could take this thing down by himself!

He hoped Shiro would hurry up with...whatever he was doing.

 

Lance took a slow breath then shot two shots that pierced the Gods yellow eyes, he did not expect the whole thing to go down and give one mournful cry, then stop moving.

Lance blinked “um…” Even Kolivan looked stunned, that was way too easy, even Lance seemed to think so as it exploded.

“Are you kidding me? If that’s all it took why didn’t you guys finish it earlier!?” Lance yelled out, looking more than irritated, he even glared to the Gods body and- oh for crying out loud it was turning into dust.

It was so sad.

 

Lance even hissed “How the mighty Exorcists have fallen, no wonder you depend on Shiro.”

It had to be a joke, Lance turned around shoving his hands in his pockets, he barely even broke a sweat.

Kolivan nodded and Lance figured his job was done. But no, one of the lower squadron decided Lance’s attitude was too rude for his taste. He ran forward before Kolivan could even yell at him.

“Oi, Demon! You think you’re better than us huh? When you’re nothing but a Lapdog for Shiro, you’d do anything he says.” The demon turned around slowly, while the other squadron looked nervous for their now ex teammate, but he only digged his grave further.

“You would lick his boots if he asked you, huh?”

 

The whole area became silent, Lance stepped forward crouching lower as the man was smaller than he, “What did you say?” He growled his eyes burning and smoke escaped his mouth looking more like a pissed of dragon.

“I’m sorry I didn’t quite hear you, would you mind repeating that?” The man was trembling as he realised too late how close he was to being killed, Lance raised a hand his nail tracing his cheek then moving to the man's soft and very vulnerable throat.

Lance pushed softly “Y’know since Shiro’s not here I could kill you right now,” Lance’s eyes widened in maniacal glee his lips coiled into a grin “And I could make it painful, since I don’t have many playthings at home.” Lance lightly pushed his finger and the man gasped as he felt something trickle down his neck, he was bleeding. He was lucky enough that Lance hadn’t impaled him yet,

Lance licked his lips ready to cause even more damage to this disgusting meat suit- until he heard a soft chanting.

He tensed “No-” yelping he pulled back far away from the human and clutched at his tail and curling in on himself, but the chanting wouldn’t stop.

He fell to one knee, the pain excruciating and beyond mortifying to be seen by so many people.

He turned to see Shiro coming towards him, and frowned he would never do this in public- he promised.

Oh...Lance did break his own rule first, but still! 

Lance fell forward his own grunts filling the once silent lot, curling in on himself “S-Shiro!”

The others looked stunned to see the High powered Exorcist here among them.

 

Lance felt himself flush, this was way too embarrassing “What took you so -hnn!” He gasped when Shiro used more prayers and his tail ring  _ squeezed _ everyone could see his dark blue tail spasm, it was common knowledge that demon tails were sensitive but the fact that this one was still collared showed he was still a disobedient and maybe even feral demon.

Why Shiro still had him as his charge was unbelievable.

 

Shiro finally stopped chanting and Lance slumped into the dirt, he was going to get him back, one day.

“I was on my way, all I asked was you to stall was that so difficult?” Lance rolled his eyes and made to get up but felt Shiro tug at his collar and pull him upwards.

“Hey- Oi put me down!” He kicked and scrambled, Shiro ignored him and held him like a sack of potatoes.

Shiro turned to the others “I apologise for my familiar’s behaviour-”

“Stupid bald old fart- Put me down!” Shiro ignored him looking the world to be very stressed “I hope he didn’t cause too much trouble,” 

 

Before the man whose throat was bleeding could speak, Kolivan spoke loudly “There was nothing he did wrong, or undeserved, thank you Shiro for all of your help.” Kolivan bowed and Shiro bowed back before departing.

 

He flung Lance into the back seat of the car he arrived in, then stepped into the drivers seat and drove away from the site towards their home.

 

“What the hell is up with that demon?”

“You would think he would’ve been tamed by now,” Kolivan stepped forward looking the world enraged “That is none of your concern! send for the clean up crew we are to escort the townspeople back and find residence for the ones who lost their homes, do you understand?”

“Yes Sir!”

  
  
  


The drive home was silent, Lance stayed in the back his arms crossed over his chest and his tail throbbing painfully.

He glared holes into the back of Shiro’s head hoping the Bald dick could feel it. He heard Shiro sgh then speak “Do you do this on purpose, or are you just stupid?” Lance was fuming, how dare he!?

“Fuck you Baldy, that guy was asking for it-”

“If the Ministry still think you’re wild you know what they’ll do? They’ll send you back to the seventh circle. Do you want that!?” Lance grimaced and looked out the window, he hated when Shiro was mad, he felt disappointment in himself, then scowled knowing that wasn’t his true feelings, it was the contract of being a familiar that was making him feel this way.

That’s right, he told himself.

“Of course I don’t want that. But I can’t help who I am. I’m a Demon, a Monster, what did you fucking expect?” Lance growled feeling his claws dig into his shoulders, the pain grounding him for a moment.

He promised Shiro he wouldn’t do that anymore but...Shiro broke his promise first, honestly hurting his tail in public.

“I thought you wanted to be free?” Shiro’s voice was soft and so lacking in hope Lance felt his ears twitch.

“I…” He trailed off and pressed his lips together and looked down “It’s hard Shiro…” Shiro looked up in the rearview mirror and Lance caught his eyes, warm brown filled with worry gazing at him.

It only pissed Lance of more because he knew it was fake, “I know, we’re going to keep trying okay? You’re going to get the hang of it.”

Lance honestly doubted it, he shifted just wanting to go home already, his tail throbbed once more and he tightened his hold on his arms, his body shaking now.

“I can’t believe you did that in public.”

“Would you have let him go, otherwise?”

“...Maybe?”

  
  


Lance sighed until he realised when Shiro was making the familiar motions of parking that they were home, before the car even stopped Lance leapt from the car and ignored Shiro’s yell, he leapt onto the rooftop and pounced inside his room, shutting the window and gasped.

He was holding it on for so long, Lance glanced down and swallowed his cheeks burning red, he trailed a black claw along the fabric of his trousers and felt a exciting thrill thrum through his body.

That was another reason why he never wanted Shiro to chant in public, this was embarrassing enough.

Lance leaned against his door one hand palming his clothed erection that was burning with need, he pulled apart his jeans frantically not even bothering to pull them off all the way.

He moaned eyes going cross-eyed when he clawed at his boxers briefs that were now becoming wet with precum, he rubbed the fabric feeling it become more wet and seeping through it his finger, he quivered his body tight from previous adrenaline and being watched by all those exocists as Shiro did... _ this _ to him!

Soft pants were carried from his breath as Lance used his other hand to slowly rock into, shutting his eyes tight as his mind flashed through all of his thoughts.

“S-Shiro…” He panted, but that was the only and last time he would speak his name, as Lance continued to stroke himself he contemplated on his situation, he was a Demon and he was always honest with himself, just not with others.

Truthfully, even if he behaved he would be free, true. But they’d take him away from Shiro, they would send him on missions and put Shiro on others making it impossible for them to even talk to one another.

Lance grunted slowly grinding his hips into his hands, the chain around his belt buckle swaying erratically with each twitch of his body.

_ Shiro _

_ _

He wanted Shiro, to touch him to use that chant on him over and over, Lance moved one hand back and tugged at his tail. Before he would cry in pain from a little touch but know he tugged and pulled at his tail riding up the fur and making it more messy, just so he could feel something.

His hands brushed over the gold ring and he gasped as it burned his fingers, what type of collar would it be if he could remove it?

When he looked at his charred fingers his breath panting hot and making them burn, he felt an insatiable need.

Sticking his tongue out wide he licked the finger his body tensing as the pain and pleasure mingled together.

Lance gasped through the hot haze,  _ see what you turned me into Shiro? _ He thought slowly pulling his underwear down to his thigh and palmed his now leaking dick.

_ You turned me into a masochist _

Lance shivered his hips stuttering into his clawed hands as calloused flesh touched soft vulnerable flesh.

 

Lance whimpered giving out high pitched breathy moans he had no idea he was making, he was so close, if only Shiro could do this. Touch him, but other demons and incubis to shame as he completely wrecked Lance into oblivion.

But with that thought came the pain, Lance whimpered as his thoughts turned dark, why would Shiro want  _ anything _ to do with him? Never mind touch him?

Lance was a pathetic excuse of a demon, weak, frail...Shiro would think he was disgusting and a waste of his time.

Lance pumped his cock once feeling pre-cum drizzle over his palms like a tap, it felt so good and yet his chest felt so heavy, his lips pulled into a sad smirk.

As if Shiro would even do anything as close as disgusting with Lance like this, he would call him disgusting and repulsive.

 

He barely realised he was saying this outloud “Barbaric, feral, piece of shit-” He scowled to himself being too rough with himself and breaking skin blood and pre-cum sliding over his hand, he relished in the pain feeling his heartbeat hasten as he was close.

“Come on, come on,” Lance wheezed slamming against the door as his hips moved erratically and his hands squeezed over the head of his cock.

“Just a little-” he gave a soft yelp as he came into his hand he whimpered still moving into his hand jaggedly slowly riding out his orgasm, with all his energy spent he slumped to the floor his eyes slipping shut.

Once he regained his breath he glanced down at his hand caked in white and pressed his lips together tears pricking his eyes.

“Lance Cardoso, you’re fucking pathetic…” His voice cracked and he curled in on himself his voice hitching and broken up by silent sobs.

 

In his vulnerable state, he had no idea Shiro was standing outside his door just lowering his hand, he came upstairs to yell at Lance but now...wasn’t a good time.

He took a step back and began to trek back downstairs wondering what he should do with this new development...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay not really continuing this propperly as a linear story like the others, think of these as random prompts like artists do for 'Ask Au's, or something, so if you guys have questions then ask away in comments and I'll answer in a written scene or scenario I've got a bunch of random ideas but instead of filling a chapter to get to the (scene) I'm just going to write it so it'll be chopped and random...so don't expect anything from this story it's not like the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me trying out the "Little and Caregiver." Idea, if a demon enters this world and reborn and they looked like a young teenager but acted like a little or just short of a toddler it would make it easier for them to be raised as a demon in society.   
>  (It sounds like slvaery IK, but think of it like pokemon once you capture them you level them up along the way...)

  
  
  


Shiro only sat on the floor and stared at the demon who was to become his familiar and so far it had been two days...and nothing.

He could understand the demon but not the other way around, Shiro sighed and that caught the attention of the demon...speaking of he was beginning to get sick of calling him  _ the demon _ .

 Shiro took a breath “What is your name?” the thing blinked it’s head tilting to it’s side, then hissed turning around in it’s circle and facing away from him.

Shiro clenched his fists, god dammit, holding his hand vertical he began his chant the sacred words pierced the air and he saw it tense, then howled squealing like a puppy would if their foot was jammed in the door.

Shiro stopped guilt gnawing away at his inside when the demon looked at him betrayed and...a little scared.

Shiro tried everything, honestly he gives up. He’d give anything to understand the little pest.

Shiro stood up and loomed over the small thing “That’s it. I’m taking you back.” He couldn’t deal with a demon that wouldn’t cooperate.

But before he could leave he had to put a baby walker on the demon to walk him back, because putting him back in the cage would prove difficult…

On second thought putting this baby walker on him is proving difficult right now, the boy used his legs and claws to rabbit kick at his arm while pulling at the straps and bite Shiro’s arm.  _ Hard _ .

“Ow!” Shiro cried out then scowled “Why you little.” Grabbing Lance’s face he pushed him into the floorboard and turned him around, the boy scrabbled his tail flipping back and forth and his legs pulling upwards Shiro used one hand to wrap it around him and heard the satisfying click of the strap in place.

Once it was on Shiro leaned back with a sigh then paused when he saw the compromising position they were in.

He swallowed then found a lead and strapped it onto the back.

Shiro took a breath “Come on, the quicker we get to the church.” He pulled at the boys lead harshly making him trip as he tried not to fall over as Shiro opened the front door.

“The quicker I get rid of you.” The boy faltered his face unrecognizable before planting his heels into the floorboard making it bend beneath him.

Shiro huffed a breath “Now you want to stay!” He picked him up, not like he was heavy, the boy was surprisingly light.

  
  


They made it to the town when they were a mile away from the church, the child was in the backseat ripping up his leather seats and fluff was occasionally floating past Shiro. He could feel his anger growing.

And then...his tire had a flat.

Shiro’s eye twitched, was someone up there mocking him.

He kicked the door open ripping his phone from his pocket “Matt. It’s me Shiro look I have a flat and I can’t sort it out now I’m kinda busy- you will? Thanks I’m a mile from the church. Thanks man.” Hanging up he opened the back door and grabbed the harness “We’re walking.” the boy grabbed onto the door and Shiro ignored the ominous creak, until the door ripped of it’s hinges. Shiro only stared while the boy dumped it and leapt back inside the car, Shiro shook his head “oh no you don’t!” he grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and yanked him out.

He was so infuriated he wanted to slam the door shut...only to realise it was on the ground concaved.

The boy chuckled and Shiro growled in frustration, the other pedestrians had already stopped and watched this entertainment unfold.

Shiro head snapped their way and they began to continue on as if nothing happened, too busy focusing on them the demon wriggled from its bonds then escaped.

“Shit-” Shiro pounced and fell on dirt as the boy skidded to the left and ran into the crowd thankfully the people cried out and moved out the way as what they saw a hectic demon run away from it’s master.

It wasn’t until one Lady did not move out the way and Shiro gasped to see the demon run straight for her.

“Look out!” He called out hoping she’d move, instead she turned around wondering what on earth the commotion was her eyes widened when a child half her size began to run at her full speed, Shiro cursed and almost raised his hand to chant until-

The demon skidded to a stop just shy of hitting the woman and it stared at her, Shiro could feel himself panic then falter, almost stop running altogether.

The demon just...bowed to the lady.

Shiro caught up and gasped to see who she was “L-Lady Allura!” She turned her warm gaze towards him, her lilac coloured eyes almost piercing.

“Hello Shiro, it’s been so long.” Shiro nodded dumbly “Too long.”

She turned around “I have time, we should catch up.” As she began to walk Shiro was stunned to see the little demon follow it’s tail twitching back and forth, dumbfounded Shiro followed wondering how on earth the demon knew who Allura was.

Her pointed ears were enough she also had a long elegant white tail but as she said herself, a lady never reveals her tail, she was part of the vatican for over a millennia and had gave much promising tips to all exorcists helping them defeat gods and feral demons alike she even spoke of familiar demons and showed the exorcists how to train them.

Let’s just say without Allura, most demons and Humans would have perished and lost their lives, Shiro was one of them.

  
  


They walked over to a cafe, Shiro felt himself tense it was way to open, he was more wary of his charge, it looked skitty with all these people around he was worried that it would attack someone.

And when Allura said she would rather have her tea outside he could feel himself tense, it was a little louder with all the cars going by and people were close to the tables.

But the demon bounded to a table and sat on a chair- well more like crouched on the chair like a perching crow, Allura chuckled while the waitress looked stunned at the small thing glaring at everything and even began to poke at the utensil.

“We’ll have that one if that’s okay with you,” They made their way over and Allura sat in the white intricate patterned chair and settled on the curshion that was strapped in so the client wouldn’t slip. The demon watched it’s eyes blinking once before sitting down and copying.

Shiro visibly fumed and flopped on the chair himself beyond infuriated at the demon.

It suddenly looked his way and hissed like a salamander would when you looked at it funny, the other patreons turned confused at the thirteen year old while Allura chided and spoke in the language of demons.

The boy blinked then looked down a firm pout on it’s face, Shiro blinked “How did you do that? I can’t even speak to him.” Allura blinked her warm smile directed at the boy faded “What? There isn’t….they didn’t use all speak?” Shiro frowned he tried to think back on his studies but he had to admit when it came to familiars he had no clue.

He learned how to kill demons not raise them, this so called all speak eluded him.

Seeing his confusion Allura (Thankfully) Elaborated “It’s a spell or charm that allows a Master to understand and communicate with their familiar they should have placed one on the boy before they gave him to you. Quite silly don’t you think?”

Before Shiro could even think of the implications and work up to be pissed at the monastery, Allura leaned in close to Lance and touched foreheads.

Allura watched amused as the boy stuttered his words coming out garbled and less than coherent and then “...At...my…” He swallowed and it sounded as if he was missing some vowels but Shiro watched stunned as broken english made it’s way from the demon's throat “It...anished-” He looked panicked blue eyes looking at Allura in horror, now Shiro tensed wondering if the demon would attack her.

She laced her fingers together and crossed her legs “The language is not gone, concentrate, speak clearly.”

The boy swallowed and tried again “What did...iss my mind broken?” His hand threaded through short brown locks, Shiro noticed how Lance’s sounds were different how he dragged out the S’s and some sounds were silent almost foreign, Allura chuckled “No, it will fade after a while. You can understand us, yes?” he nodded though he still looked unsure, he hadn’t lost the language that all demons spoke? He was speaking it he knew he was but their weird sounds came out and he could understand them-

It was too much and not trusting himself to speak. He nodded.

 

Accepting that Allura nodded then brightened when a waitress appeared with a notebook “Oh wonderful, I shall have a strawberry cream cake please and he,” She gestured to Lance “I think he’ll like a plain chocolate brownie.” The waitress gave a chipper smile and glanced at Shiro a faint blush dusting their cheeks “Um, what can I get for you?” She asked and Shiro blinked looking from a sulking demon to a waiting waitress.

“Um nothing for me. Thank you.” The waitress nodded then took their menus and walked away.

“So what is his name?” Allura asked at last, as the demon was finally taking in his surroundings and was too busy gazing at some humans across the street looking really interested in something so mundane.

Shiro blinked at the question, his name…? Oh god he didn’t know, he never gave him one.

“The vatican didn’t supply me with one, I have no clue.” Allura’s eyes narrowed “You didn’t ask?”

Shiro for a moment looked sheepish and Allura glanced at the boy reaching out to gain his attention “What is your name young one?” She asked and the boy glanced back then licked his lips “L-Lance,” he was so quiet they barely heard him.

Allura had to hold herself from hugging him, he was so cute. If Shiro didn’t want him she’ll definitely take him of his hands...wait.

Allura sighed and looked away, she couldn’t her time slot was very limited she barely had time to raise a pet never mind a familiar.

This was her only break and she was happy to spend it on an old friend.

Maybe Coran would be happy with a familiar, he had been looking gloomy lately.

 

She was distracted from her thoughts when a plate settled down in front of her “A strawberry shortcake.” She smiled to the lady “Thank you.”

She passed the chocolate to the small teenager “And a brownie.” 

Shiro was thankful Lance didn’t bite her hand off but it was amusing to see such lovely eyes scrunch up perplexed at the brown square on his plate, he even poked it in suspicion.

Lance glanced at Allura who began to cut a small piece and ate it, looking all the world like a lady.

Lance glanced down and grabbed a fork and stabbed at a piece and ate it himself, his eyes scrunching shut as the taste assaulted his tongue, he visibly shivered all the way down to his tail his eyes snapping open.

This was so good! Did the humans eat like this all the time.

Throwing away abandon, lance began to attack the cake with vigor, unaware the other occupants glance his way in disgust at the mess and animosity he was giving to the cake, even Shiro’s lips curled in disguise.

It was all over his face, gross.

Allura giggled and it caught the boys attention mouth wide open and eyes flickered up to see Allura gesture with her knife and fork and made a slow gesture of her eating with the utensils.

Shiro watched the miracle as Lance picked up the knife and slowly cut into (what was left of) the cake and eat it just like she was.

How in the flying fuck did she do that???

Once finished Lance beamed at Allura, who burst out laughing then grabbed a cloth “Come here, you’ve made a mess.” She began to dab away at the chocolate getting of the worst and Lance only sat there his face scrunched up as the rough cloth tugged at his cheek to remove the worst of the access.

Once Allura payed for the bill, completely assisting about it did they begin to move, Allura accompanied them towards the church and watched as Lance was being pulled along by a leash.

It was amusing to Allura in a lot of ways.

Until Lance got too close to the road as a car was swerving past Shiro pulled on the leash harshly, his own heart pounding in his chest. That idiot he could’ve killed himself.

Before Allura even knew what happened she saw Shiro chant one word and heard Lance yelp falling to his knees.

Shiro stopped instantly seeing as how that was disciplined enough, he flinched when he saw Allura’s murderous glare.

“Takashi Shirogane.” He glanced around wondering why she was pulling a face like that at him “What?” 

She grabbed his arm and Shiro internally yelped, she had the death like grip of wonder woman.

He was surprised he didn’t lose his other arm to it.

As she dragged him (And Lance) to a corner did she turn to him crossing her arms “Shiro, as your friend I am, in honest respects, being blunt for the sake of your own health and your familiars that-” She paused when Lance patted her arm and held his arms up.

She blinked confused for a moment before until realising what he wanted “Um no, you’re too big for that.”

His lip wobbled and Allura felt her own heart shatter, with a sigh she easily picked him up and for some reason Shiro felt as if Lance appeared smaller than he was, especially when he snuggled into Allura’s neck.

His lips curled “Why is he acting like that?” Shiro asked at last, such a thing was so….degrading.

Lance turned his eyes narrowed and hissed again, could he read his mind or something.

But Allura’s eyes only held pity for who he had no idea “Shiro, did no one tell you anything about Familiars?” He shook his head “No, it was the one subject I missed.” 

Allura nodded and glanced at Lance readjusting her grip, she visibly cooed when his eyes began to slip shut.

“Well I see now why he was given to you, he’s your last exam- akin to something a part of your studies each Exorcist needs to know how to care or use a familiar in battle a lack of knowledge could kill you.”

 

Allura looked him in the eye “And to why he is acting like this? When a demon enters this realm, they revert to a childlike state, mainly because essentially they are  _ reborn _ .” Shiro’s eyes widened at this new knowledge. Why did he not know this?

Allura continued on “It is easier for capture and to groom them to be members of society.” She looked wistful “I was lucky I was born in this realm instead of transported,” She looked up her face turning serious “Which is why you should treat him with care, he’s not a demon. He’s a  _ child _ albeit an angry maybe even rough...but still a child.” 

She took a breath “You cannot use a charm on him all the time, especially for something so little. He would learn to distrust you and when his collar is removed when he is of proper age or when his examination is due he’ll attack you with no remorse. And I’d say you’d deserve it.” 

Shiro honestly had no idea on what he could say when she turned and began to walk away he followed in toe and saw how they approached a park, Lance was roused awake when he heard the child, Allura placed him down and patted his bag “Go on and play.” Shiro tensed, “Wait- don’t.” She held a hand out and watched as Lance scampered of instantly avoiding the kids and leaping along the red netted spider webs.

 

“Familiars have a higher surplus of energy than us, you need to exercise or do many activities with him to make him less restless, also he has a higher calorie intake so feed him plenty another reason why he may be grouchy.” Shiro could only babble uselessly “Um.”

She poked him in the chest “Tender. Loving. Care. Shiro, I’ll come back in a months time to see how you’ve been doing.”

 

Hours had passed and Shiro could only watch as the thirteen year old played with the children, looking so awed at the little mudpies that others made and was even gentle with the smaller ones, the children didn’t even mind that Lance was a demon.

It was so innocent that for a moment Shiro felt a swell of something, he had no idea what it was but when Lance smiled so gullible Shiro felt that maybe...he should give it a try.

 

Allura stood up “I should go, I’ve been slacking off enoug as it was,” she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small card “Call me if anything bad happens.”

They both knew he wouldn’t Shiro’s pride was larger than that, but to be polite he took it “Of course,” Lance probably curious bounded up to them wondering what was happening, Allura ruffled his hair “Goodbye young one, we may meet again soon.”

Lance glanced back and forth looking confused, then urgent as his hand snapped up and clung to her pink sleeve his eyes conveying sorror and desperation.

Allura was honestly baffled as to his behaviour “Honey, it’s going to be okay. Shiro will take care of you.”

He did something neither expected of him, he began to cry, opening his moth wide revealing sharp canines and cute blue eyes scrunched up.

Allura was alarmed never dealing with crying demons before, Shiro huffed and reached out ignoring the flinch and picked Lance up like Allura did before.

“Now now,” He spoke soflty rocking swaying back and forth “Allura’s going away for a little while no need to be upset. You’re a big boy now.” It took a while before Lance fianlly calmed down, he was shaking waiting to be punished the metal fingers running through his hair he wasn’t expecting.

“That’s my little man.” Lance blinked eyes sticking together in wet clumps but he still saw the patient smile Shiro gave, and he admitted to himself he liked seeing that face rather than the frightening angry one.

Shiro turned to Allura hoping she could visit and help him but startled at her curious face “What is it?” 

Then she gave a secretive smile “Nothing, I think you’ll be just fine.” With that she walked away and vanished into the crowd.

 

Suddenly Lance shivered and Shiro had to wonder what was wrong with him, “Are you...okay?” God he had never sounded so awkward before but Lance was still looking ahead where Allura went.

“She’s strong...scary strong.” Shiro frowned “Is that a bad thing?” Lance shook his head his hands daintily holding onto Shiro’s shirt “She’s good. Really good.”

Shiro honestly had no idea how to take that.

With a sigh he began to make his way back to his car “Come on let’s go home, let’s hope Matt can give us a tow.”

  
  
  
  
  


In present time, Shiro wondered if maybe he had done something wrong, maybe he and Lance weren’t that compatible looking down at his prosthetic he thought of a memory where Lance was strangely interested in it. It was the first time they got along and even then it’s been rough patches.

He looked up at the staircase and took a long breath, maybe he should think of something for the two of them to do. If Lance was restless he should do something about it.

Shiro was in need of a break as well afterall….


	3. Ghost Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splitting this into two because I'm too tired to write the rest yet, but I have an idea in mind...so yeah.  
> Again I warned you guys this is just random prompts i thought of there is NO concrete story. So it's like artist doing random art doodles and scenes instead of a whole comic.

 

 

This was such a huge waste of his entire fucking life.   
Lance had his hands in his pockets his back hunched, as he growled at any one who passed by.   
Usually he wasn’t in a mood when they left the house, sometimes he was overjoyed at the  _ thought _ of leaving the house. But not now, because right now Shiro was called in to be a chaperon to some sort of wannabee excorist.

“This totally sucks.” Lance grouched as they neared closer to the church, the intricate gates opened before them and the watchmen allowed them past towards the doors.

Shiro sighed nodding to the others and even giving a wave to the nuns “Stop complaining, it’s not as if I had other things to do as well.” He gave Lance a long hard look, Lance saw it and jumped “What? What did I do?” Shiro looked ahead “You know what you did.”

Lance faltered then ran up to catch up to Shiro “Hey-Hey Shiro, what did I do? Was it that God last week? Or the clown, I know you wanted to keep that guy alive but it was so easy to kill him and that Jigsaw Copycat? Not my fault all the succubi wanted a good time!” 

Lance missed Shiro’s smirk, he didn’t even have to say anything Lance was singing like a canary.   
And he had no idea even realise it.

Once they made it inside their handler, Kolivan stood there with a permanent scowl on his face, Lance wondered if he had a traumatic childhood or he was born with that little scowl.

“You're early.” He admitted sounding almost surprised, Shiro gave his typical smile “I thought we would hit some roadbumps on the way.”

They both glanced at Lance haggling some Nun who tried to beat him with a cross, Shiro shook his head “How’s Keith doing?” He asked at last hoping to kill some time before their  _ guest _ arrived.

Kolivan crossed his arms “He’s doing the same as usual,” even though he sounded so sure there was something...troubling about his expression.    
“What is it?” Shiro asked, if Kolivan was worried then that meant something bad was happening to Keith.

The older man sighed “He’s growing distant,”    
“Distant how?”   
“He’s taking on more missions than he can handle, he won’t listen to me and he almost...” Kolivan closed his eyes and heaved a weary sigh “He had a close call yesterday, for some reason he thought the mission was more priority than his safety.”

It took a moment for it to finally hit Shiro, but when he did he felt panic, Lance was instantly at his side “Huh? What’s this about a suicide?” Lance smile became curved as his tail flickered coyly “Oh, is little Keithy feeling too emotional?”

“Lance!” Shiro snapped, Lance barely listened to his scowling “What did you  _ do _ Kolivan to make Keith hate his own existence so much?” Shiro was so ready to smack Lance across the head if he didn’t shut up right now.

“I know some demons in hell who specialize in that kind of thing, they also affect other demons, you should probably check to see if what he has is his own mental problems or if he’s been affected by something malicious.”

Kolivan blinked “I never thought of that, do you know how to tell if it’s a third party.”

Lance placed a hand on his chin, “Well, if he’s unusually grouchy more so than usual and snaps at every suggestion you make, he’s sleep deprived or even asks to do things alone.” He shrugged for once Kolivan looked relieved “I...thank you, little one.”

Before Shiro could even say that what Lance said was just a usual description of Keith a sudden green glow came from one of the confession, the door opened up wide and out stepped a small girl with short brown hair and glasses she looked like a regular nerd if it wasn’t for the curled witches hat upon her crown.

She didn’t look impressed when she took in her surroundings “For a church I was expecting this place to be...bigger.”

Shiro was honestly caught of guard but plastered a smile on his face so readily “Ah miss Gunderson, you arrived early as well.” She raised an eyebrow but before she could speak another green light as loads of suitcases began to land onto the ground around her marvelously.

And the last edition appeared with a green  _ pop _ and a huge demon with broad arms and dark skin looked sheepish “Uh hi, sorry I’ll get these um…” Pidge sighed and gestured “This is Hunk. My demon,” Pidge gestured Shiro watched in awe as Hunk placed down the luggage and bowed low.

“Thank you for having us.” Shiro found himself smiling feeling warmth from the welcome.

“The pleasure is all ours.” He glanced at Lance waiting for him to respond and say something stupid.

He did not expect him to stare starstruck his gaze flickering from Hunk to Pidge. Shiro felt himself become wary what was he going to do?   
The small demon stepped forward and bowed “Both the Vatican and Demons are honoured to have you here, I am but a humble servant.”

Lance glanced up a very charming smile on his face, it pissed Shiro off for a number of reasons. “I’ll help you get your bags.” He said and began to pick up her suitcases and nodded for Hunk to follow.

Pidge watched amused as Lance swaggered away his tail swaying back and forth with the stupidest most pleased expression on his face.

Pidge chuckled “He’s so cute.” Shiro could only shake his head “It gets old real fast.”

He glanced her way and changed his tone, she noticed the change and stood straighter herself, “You must realise that we’ve never had a Witch in these states before...why now?”

Pidge’s eyes flickered to his “What I’m about to say is confidential and is to not breach these walls.”

Shiro nodded, as he listened to what the youngest specialized witch in the whole Vatican. 

 

 

“Holy shit a ghost!?” Lance yelped almost dropping Pidge’s suitcase, Hunk cried out slapping two hands over Lance’s face. “Shh dude- I don’t see you for 5 years and you scream my secret out to the whole neighborhood.” He hissed Lance shrugged and Hunk had to realise that telling him was not a good idea.

Lance helped Hunk put the suitcases into the car, when I saw helped I mean he sat on a case and pointed on where Hunk should put what and how to put the seats down to make more room.

“Seriously what is with all these cases?” Lance asked and wobbled on the one he sat on “Don’t break that- it’s her materials and resources everything to deal with this ghost.”

Lance glanced down and moved when Hunk told him to get up, he picked up the case as if it were a pack of grapes and placed them in the car delicately. Lance frowned glancing from the bags to Hunk “How bad are ghosts anyway?” Hunk blinked stopping with one hand on the back door of the boot.

“Wait, you’ve never seen a ghost before?” Lance shook his head “Nah just small Demons and Gods.” Hunk looked absolutely flabbergasted “How have you been so sheltered?” Lance puffed up his chest offended “What?”

Hunk shut the door and faced him “Well, have you faced Wombats, Vampires, Werewolves or even Incubi-”   
“Hey I faced a Succubi last week.” Hunk grimaced at the goofy face that melted on him, ew.

“Okay but you didn’t even learn how to defeat any other monster? I mean your examination is coming up once you’re collars removed then what? They’ll send you on a mission soon, if you don’t know what a ghost is how can you defeat one in the future?”

Lance looked down at the floor, truthfully? He didn’t even want to be an Exorcist like Shiro, well if he had the choice he would think….that maybe he could-

Lance kicked a rock feeling that same burn of irritation stir in his chest.

“Well I’ll just die won’t I Hunk?” he smirked pushing his hands in his pockets he couldn’t look at Hunks pitying gaze as he glanced towards the church.

“Oh here they come.” Hunk turned sharply standing at attention.

Pidge walked past briskly “As you were.” Lance frowned instantly when Hunk deflated, now don’t get him wrong.

Demons regardless of power all hold an adoring respect for witches, some demons wish and hope to higher powers that be that if they die they can be reincarnated as a witchs familiar to serve them just as Witchs have served demons in days of past and present day.

It was a cycle of life the reason witches had magic was because of demons and they were allowed in this world from witches.

But Lance saw there was some sort of conflict between Hunk and Pidge, it was unlike his and Shiro’s relationship their rocky of course but in the midst of battle they had each other's backs.

Pidge though didn’t seem to have respect for Hunk.

Lance shook his head as he climbed into the car after his Master and Lady Holt, maybe he was wrong.

Or at least he hoped he was.

 


	4. Ghost Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three coming soon...sometime next week...yeah but I may put a filler in the next chapter until I have an idea on what I'm doing...

 

Once they arrived home Shiro knew it wasn’t going to go well, Lance was hyperactive grabbing Pidges bags and running into the house and dumping them wherever and ran back to her side “Do you want the room with the sunview? Or away from it? There’s one where you see the mountains and you never get glazed-”

“Can I have that one?” Pidge cut in sounding bored and then tensed when Lance gave a sultry grin “Whatever you desire my lady.” Before he skipped away with an idiotic grin on his face “Come on Hunk- you can share my room!”

Shiro heaved a deep sigh “Lance we have plenty of rooms he doesn’t have to share-”

“I-I’d prefer it actually…” Hunk said modestly and Shiro paused and nodded and watched as the two demons ran upstairs helping taking Pidges luggage to her new room.

Shiro glanced at Pidge “Would you like some tea?” He asked and heard her heave a deep sigh.

“Yeah, sure…” 

Once he went through of preparing the tea he watched Pidge bite on her nail, “This ghost, It’s said to be appearing at the old clock tower the one that’s supposed to be remodeled? I think that may be the motive.”

“My thoughts too, but what ghost is it? If we know who it was we could probably burn some sort of belongings of theirs and exorcise it.” 

Pidge nodded “We won’t know unless we do some field work, how reliable is your demon?” Shiro only raised an eyebrow “Lance? He is…” Well when he thought about it he knew Lance can do the work  _ right _ it’s just after...the guy just seems restless as if he was searching for more fights to run out his violence streak.

Shiro had to contemplate if this is what was making him frustrated, maybe he should make Lance do more work or take him to exercise the excess energy.

“He’s not that bad is he?” Pidge grimaced and Shiro blinked “What no,” He completely zoned out there for a moment “It’s just...he’s good, I know he is he just has some disciplinary issues but when it comes to following orders he’s not inadequate.”

Pidge hummed and leaned forward lacing her fingers together.

“Oh really? What is his fighting style like?”

Shiro did not like the way she phrased that but had to answer the best he could “He’s a good fighter a brilliant sharpshooter, he just doesn’t have the confidence in his abilities, well he has a large ego but that’s completely different.”

Pidge hummed as if she took personal interest.

  
  
  
  


Lance beamed and gestured wildly “And this is  _ my _ room. Don’t sit there.” Hunk wary looked around at this...hodgepodge of a room.

“Um, maybe I  _ should _ get my own room.” Lance’s face fell, then leapt across the bed “Hey I saw that earlier thing with Pidge, what’s the problem?”

Hunk tensed and was suddenly interested in Lance’s globe, “Um nothing, nothing at all.”   
He flinched when he saw Lance give him a dead pan look “Hunk.”

Hunk sighed “Alright okay- I think Pidge….well I’m always screwing up.” Now Lance looked confused “How?”

Hunk moaned pitifully “One time we were on a mission the monster was so grotesque I threw up in Pidges witches hat.”

“You did not-”   
“It gets worse another mission we caught a squid and I cooked it- I didn’t realise it would be different I mean it  _ smelled _ good. To me anyway but Pidge reacted...badly.”

Lance grimaced, true a demons sense of smell and taste is even more pronounced so they have a better skill when it comes to food.

“It gets worse than that.” Lance shook his head and stood up “Does she know how good you are with machines? You used to make a bunch of automobiles in the underworld and another contraption to find out  _ hotspots _ to get into the human realm it’s how we ended up here.”   
Hunk smiled “Thanks Lance it’s just- I get that as familiars have a duty to be used to protect this world I’m all for that just...does it have to be scary.”

Lance did feel bad for Hunk, he was all about comfort to be put in the forefront every time must be fucking up with his fragile nerves.

 

“Come on, lets prove to Pidge how good you are once you get confidence and show her she’ll see you with new respect.”

Lance guided Hunk back downstairs but Lance stopped Hunk with his hand on top of the staircase, they could hear everything Shiro and Pidge were saying.

 

“Think about it Shiro,” Pidge took a sip of her tea “You can’t tame him like I can I’m used to violent demons, so it’s simple and it works in both of our interests. You can have Hunk and you give me Lance.”

Both demons turned to each other in shock, Lance shook his head Shiro wouldn’t let him go, Hunk looked worried “Oh god that’s it- what do I do?”

“Shh, Shiro won’t go through with it.” Lance said with conviction and both strained their ears to hear in on the conversation.

Come on Shiro.

He heard his master sigh then speak “I’ll...Think about it.”

 

Lance felt as if his world had just stopped, Hunk looked miserable “We’re so doomed.”

That snapped Lance out of it, and glared at Hunk with determination in his eyes “No we’re not. Not if I have a say in it.”

  
  
  
  


Lance and Hunk sneaked out during the night using Pidge’s notes they journeyed through the dirt roads all the way into town.

To prove to both their masters that they were good enough at their respective jobs the young demons had decided.

They were going to take care of this ghost themselves.

Both the masters woke up the next morning with an urgent call from Kolivan to say that the Clock Tower had an ominous barrier around it.

They say they had no idea what caused it but when Shiro and Pidge summoned their demons...nothing happened.

“Lance…?” Shiro ran upstairs and looked in their rooms.

It was empty.

He looked to Pidge in horror “You don’t think that they…” The look on her face was answer enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day before the Exam.  
>  Say if you had one last night on Earth, how would you spend it?  
> Sex. It always ends in sex.  
> Rember this is non linear I'm just posting random WIP scenes into this mess, the one fanfic that is not planned.  
> Great thing about this you'll never know what you're going to get.

The Examination date.

 

The date was circled in red, and Shiro couldn’t help but feel as if it was an incoming death sentence not his final grade to see if he succeeds as an Elite Exorcist.

Lance...would be taken away from him, he would have to do his own missions from now on, build himself up and then take a familiar of his own someday and once he does that…

Shiro sighed rubbing his forehead with a weary sigh, he used to spar with Keith all the time when he was a young demon but when his Collar was removed Shiro rarely saw him, at the time he missed the young demon and now he understands what Kolivan felt like.

 

He looked up when he heard Lance come thru the window, when he plopped down onto the floorboards Shiro saw the irritated scowl on the boys face, Shiro stood up from his chair and took two steps forward crossing his arms.

“Where were you?” Lance almost hissed at him, but the only thing he did was curl his lip “Out. What are you my Jailer now?” He walked to the kitchen opening the fridge with too much force Shiro felt himself get even more irritated “Lance.”

The boy grabbed a bottle of water and uncapped it taking a long swig.

“Lance!” The boy stopped drinking and glared at Shiro giving his undivided attention.

“Honestly?” The demon grouches “ Why are you yelling at me for? all I did was step inside-”

“From where.” Shiro raised his voice Lance has been leaving even more frequently these nights at first Shiro was irritated but then he realised he was irritated because Lance was leaving him, as if he didn’t want to stay with Shiro.

 

Those months ago, everything he thought he heard Lance about him, was he wrong?

Lance was waiting for him to speak and Shiro took a long breath “Lance, your Exam is tommorow,” He did notice Lance tense and his eyes shift away, Shiro continued on ignoring it completely.

“I want you to succeed but how can you when you are falling asleep from your midnight romps,” Lance glared and made to turn around “You don’t even know what I do at night so buzz off,” 

When Lance turned around Shiro tensed for a moment seeing Lance walk away, but not to his room walking away from him forever.

He blindly struck and latched his cybernetic hand to Lance’s, the jolt made him flinch turning around a almost hit Shiro in reflex, he barely stopped himself in time as his claws were already raised towards Shiro’s face.

Shiro could see Lance was caught of guard how he stared at Shiro, taking his chance Shiro spoke.

“Listen to me, this is your last day in this house and I just- I thought we could spend it one last time together make some memories,” Lance blinked then his face narrowed into a scrunched up scowl “ _ Memories? _ ” Lance ripped his hand away, and kept snarling “You’ve been wanting to get rid of me since the first time I was dragged here,” Shiro winced at the truth of it but Lance just kept spitting “I would've thought you would be relieved and have  _ more _ time to yourself, yeah sweet freedom, huh!?” Lance made to move but Shiro moved first latching his arms around him and had a moment of Deja vu, when Lance was smaller in his first few days and reacted badly to everything at first, Shiro realised that hugging him calmed the lad down somewhat.

“That is enough,” He didn’t even sound angry, he sounded tired but his eyebrows furrowed showing his irritation “Lance, ever since Allura found us back in the street...not once have I ever had the  _ thought _ to get rid of you.”

He could feel Lance fighting cease, but he was still restless “The truth is,” Shiro sighed placing his chin on top of Lance’s head keeping his arms around the smaller one.

“I’m selfish,” he admitted “I’ve grown to your company and even though I don’t say it, you are good enough just as good as Keith and the best partner I’ve ever had.”

Lance was silent and he had no idea how the little demon was taking it, Shiro continued “True at times you drive me insane, but I know especially since your night escapades how quiet this place is, I’ve never noticed it before…”

Shiro breath hitched and found his hands clutching at Lance’s back, he was so warm…

“I may call you a child, but the immature one, is me.” 

He felt Lance move and relaxed his arms giving Lance room to move, he felt him turn around with an understanding smile on his face “Idiot,” Shiro’s face fell, really he just bared his soul for Lance to dose cold water on that?

Rude.

Unti Lance snuggled closer and placed his head on his shoulder and returned the hug, Shiro tensed eyes wide feeling his chest burst with warmth he felt just like a puppy, he barely heard what Lance said next “I’m not a mind reader, why didn’t you say anything like that before?”

Shiro chuckled “I’m not overly honest with my feelings believe me this was hard,”

“Like pulling teeth?” Lance teased leaning back, Shiro nodded gravely “Indeed,” And for a moment it was bliss, until Shiro realised how close they were, he looked down awkwardly “Um…”

Instead of backing away Lance only smirked his tail wrapping around Shiro’s hips and pulling him forward pulling their bodies flush closely together.

“Lance-” Shiro gasped but he had to admit the tail around his hips were just flickering back and forth and already he could feel himself losing it.

Lance purred “What Shiro, I thought you didn't wanted me to leave?” Shiro looked into his eyes surprised and wondering where this boldness was coming from, his eyes flickered down realising they were  _ really _ close.

Until Lance grinded against him did Shiro let out a sudden moan, and clasped his hand over his mouth.

Lance seemed to track his every movement as he licked his lips “Tell me Shiro, is this because of a natural response?” He did it again and Shiro almost but his tongue he barely heard what Lance said next “Or is it because of me?”

Feeling dazed SHiro nodded “Y-you.” and Lance stopped actually looking stunned “Um What?” 

Shiro felt confused for a solid minute “Why’d you stop?” he asked and he had to wonder where that boldness went.

Lance took a step back, but he didn’t look repulsed, more like awkwardly embarrassed “Um, I wasn’t expecting that- I mean I thought it’d be funny you could’ve said no but then hey last night as a collared demon let’s have a sweet death...I wasn’t expecting that.”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed was Lance backing out? He's not having that.

Since Lance was bold Shiro will just have to be blunt,

“Lance. If you want to get laid some time this hour, you can come upstairs with me, where I’ve been hiding lube waiting for this moment for a long time, but if you don’t then you're free to stay here in the kitchen and finish your water.”

Shiro made his way to the stairs and when Lance didn’t follow he felt worried, too much?

Until he heard Lances soft footsteps against the floor boards and felt himself smile when he heard Lance behind him.

It wasn’t until he opened the door did he hear Lance fumble being honest for a moment “Um, Are you sure- I mean,” Shiro rolled his eyes and placed a hand over his shoulder “You can say no if you want.”

“No, No. I mean yeah I’m fine with this totally cool.”

How did he ever think Lance was annoying? The boy was beyond cute, especially right now.

Lance took a long breath “Alright just um-” Lance pulled a face then shook his head abandoning his thought, altogether then decided fuck it.

He moved swiftly and Shiro wondered if the surprises will keep coming because he couldn't believe that  _ Lance _ was kissing  _ him. _

Shiro almost fell over his hands latching onto Lance’s shoulders, Lance seemed to perk his nails digging into the bare flesh finally something interesting.

  
  
  
  
  


“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do this?” Shiro grunted ripping off his shirt and throwing it in the corner, Lance gulped and Shiro took pleasure in grabbing Lance and kissing him long and deep, he pulled back and felt satisfied at the blissed out expression on Lance’s face.

“H-How long?” He asked already pulling off his own trousers, Shiro smirked as he took Lance’s shirt and began to unbutton it himself “Well, what date was it when I first got you?”

Lance stuttered to a stop “I- that long!?” Shiro chuckled sliding the white fabric from bronze skin, Shiro felt excitement to see Lance had some freckles!

“Well, yeah I always found you attractive but I’ve never felt the attraction until recently, I just... _ like _ you, I feel like we’ve gotten so much closer since then.” Shiro kissed the crook of Lance’s neck and felt the demon purr.

Lance fell back with a gasp, his claws raking down Shiro’s spine “Man if we could’ve done this all this time,” he sighed his head falling back and his eyes slipping shut.

He felt Shiro push him against the bed and he fell back letting Shiro climb on top and continue his curious kisses all over his skin, his hands trailing a scar here feeling the bump, Lance held his hands up too sliding his hands over a hard muscled chest, Shiro was so hot. Well in looks of course but his temperature he was like a furnace!

Lance felt drawn to the heat, right until the kisses weren’t….well...

  
  


Lance looked up his face a brilliant flush “Um, can you uh, just a little harder?” Shiro paused and gave him a soft look, Lance must of took it as something else.

“I can take it.”

Shiro hummed  _ I know you can _ , he can still recall that time when he first heard Lance take care of his little problem.

He pecked Lance on the cheek, and felt it was cute seeing his face scrunch up “Tell me to stop if it becomes too much?” Lance nodded “I will.”   
Why did he not believe him?

 

Shiro wondered if maybe he was the son of an incubus, he licked long and slow over Lance's plump cock and Lance yelped his whole body jumping, "If you don't settle down I'll stop." He warned and watched as Lance whimpered pressing his lips together and looking away shutting his eyes tight, Shiro watched Lance's hands clench and saw blood trickling down his palms, Shiro took his hand and laced his fingers together and saw as Lance finally looked at him when Shiro pulled down the zipper of his trousers with his teeth, Lance gasped "Oh my god," His pupils were blown wide and his face glowed a brilliant pink and Shiro smirked as he bit into the cloth catching Lances skin underneath and saw the boy shiver his cock twitching under Shiro's chin.

Shiro finally pulled his underwear away and saw how Lance's cock bounced looking strained and leaking precum, he licked the dew drop away and heard Lance's cover his mouth his hand to muffle his moans.

Shiro tightened his hold in Lance's hand and looked up in a warning, he wanted to hear everything.

With no warning he pressed his mouth against the tip and swallowed the phallus whole, Lance practically screamed his thighs twitching against Shiro's head and babbling nonsense, "Oh god Shiro- Shiro I can't-" Shiro teeth grazed the skin and felt the shiver thrum through Lance's body, he knew the brat loved pain but this was a bit eccentric even for demons.

Using his other hand he was able to pull away Lance's trousers and underwear leaving them tangled at his feet while he propped his waist up, taking the bottle from his back pocket he uncapped it and used the lotion rubbing it along soft flesh, Lance jumped then relaxed Shiro pressed his fingers against the quivering hole. He licked along his shaft feeling the vein throb under his tongue as he slowly wriggled his fingers inside, all he did was bite the tip softly and Lance cried out his claws slicing into the bed sheets as he came.

Shiro pulled back in alarm and watched as Lance painted his exposed stomach white with cum his chest rising and falling with shallow breaths, his eyes diluted Shiro smirked "Want to keep going?" He heard Lance groan and glare at him "I've done this before there's no need to be so gentle." Shiro stopped, and for a moment it was a tense moment when Lance realised what he just said.

"You what?" Shiro asked, since when the hell did Lance- with who!?

 

Lance grimaced "I um, well...twice I did it with Plaxum and then I did it with..." He trailed off his face flushing red Shiro's eyes narrowed, Plaxum he could understand they met for a week when Shiro was helping her Master get rid of a snap dragon that was eating the inhabitants, Lance and she got along really well and even disappeared and most times.

"Well who was it?" Shiro was unaware he was digging his fingers into Lance's calf until the boy moaned "K-Keith. It was Keith."

Shiro stopped moving back completely stunned "What?" Lance covered his face with his arm "Kolivan told me to talk to him about something and Keith was upset I bought us drinks," Lance peeked out looking unsure "We spoke about how unfair our masters were for not realising our feelings, it was mutual relief from both of us."

Shiro blinked and shuffled closer "Did you think I was never going to be with you?" The demon looked away and began to sit up, the mood feeling too worked up to even think of continuing.

"Well look where we are now? a day before my exam when I'm almost gone," Lance pressed his lips together "It's almost cruel of you, making me have a taste when you know I can't see you ever again."

Shiro moved forward wrapping Lance into his arms "That's not true, I see Keith and Kolivan so I'll still see you, you can even continue living here if you want I know that's allowed," Lance frowned looking up "And how do you know?"

Shiro flushed and stroked a hand through brown curls "I...talked to Allura, she knew more about this than me so I, wanted to know if I could keep you and she said if she had it her way I wouldn't have to ask."

"So that's a no?"

Shiro nodded "A definitive no." 

Lance sighed "I'm sorry I ruined the mood-"

"Nah you didn't" Shiro smirked then frowned "How in the heck did you even get Keith to say yes?" He was a bit n awe of the feet, Lance smirked looking way too proud of himself "I said I was into knife play, and he practically pounced at me, he was so excited we barely even got the knives out." Lance chuckled then winced wondering if Shiro would get mad but instead he kissed Lance's temple "You'll have to tell me about it sometime," Lance eyes lowered "How about I tell you now," He said and gestured to Shiro's problem.

Shiro swallowed "You don't have to-" leaning back and gave a soft off when Lance pushed him down his tail wagging behind him.

"Nah I like returning the favour," He began to unzip Shiros trousers and was a little to hasty to get to the delicious treat, Shiro gasped "Lance- Lance watch your teeth oh~" Shiro shivered practically melting under the touch that felt so nice.

And Lance smirked keeping his eyes pinned to see Shiro's every reaction, if this was his last day might as well make the most of it.

 


End file.
